


[gktu]绿色眼睛的怪物

by jinkou



Category: Nijisanji, にじさんじ
Genre: Anal Fingering, Condom, Kissing, M/M, Prostate Massage, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkou/pseuds/jinkou
Summary: 剣持刀也在家里有人的情况下，邀请伏見ガク来家里留宿的故事。
Relationships: Fushimi Gaku/Kenmochi Toya
Kudos: 61





	[gktu]绿色眼睛的怪物

**Author's Note:**

> 绿色眼睛的怪物（green-eyed monster）在英文中指嫉妒，觉得很有意思就拿来用了，没什么特殊含义。
> 
> 1.人物名称对话内使用日语，对话外使用汉语  
> 2.存在OOC  
> 3.基本没有什么实际剧情
> 
> ————————————————  
> 以下敏感内容请注意避雷：  
> 1.含有未成年人性描写  
> 2.含有对安全套的描写  
> 3.含有性交过程中，有他人路过的描写  
> 4.含有扩张描写
> 
> 若以上内容可以接受，请继续往下看

剑持刀也刷完牙后，顺手关上了客厅的灯，脱下拖鞋，踮起脚，慢慢走到父母的房间门前，确认房内已经关上灯后，将耳朵贴在门前，不出所料听到了熟悉的呼噜声。双亲是那种一旦睡着了便比较难吵醒的人，他松了口气，今天终于有机会将藏着掖着筹备了半个月的计划变成现实。  
兄长出门旅游，要下个星期才能回来；那位本来在计划中被列为第一棘手对象的姐姐，也突然被朋友喊出去开通宵派对，今晚不会回家；计划里不可缺少的另一位人物，也顺利被邀请到自己家里留宿。万事皆在自己的掌握之中，剑持刀也快步穿过漆黑的走廊，扬起的嘴角没有任何要掩饰的意思，朝着唯一亮着灯的自己的房间里走去。  
“怎么去了那么久，刷完牙了？”伏见学躺在铺在床边地板的被褥上，玩着最近异常沉迷的社交游戏。明明没有收任何广告费，他却比那个游戏公司的员工还要卖力地向社内同事以及听众做游戏宣传，成功拉拢了许多人一起享受这个全是美少女的战斗育成类游戏，热忱得甚至连后辈都直接称他为“公主链接前辈”。自己虽然理解那种睡前想将游戏里未完成的任务都做完的心情，但在这个时候，特别是在今天对于自己特别重要的一日，居然还沉迷在游戏里，内心深处的不快就止不住浮起来。虽然丝毫没有向对方透露计划的自己也有错。  
“咳咳……有点冷，把窗给关了吧。”剑持刀也的感冒还没痊愈，说话时还带着较重的鼻音，虽然低烧早就好了，但喉咙还是有些不舒服。  
“OK。”伏见学放下手机，从被褥里站起来，将窗关上，顺便拉上了窗帘。  
“说起来，刀也さん，你刚刚去刷牙的时候，我不小心看到了你床底下藏着的东西。”  
“欸？什么？”  
“没想到刀也さん居然也会有这种东西啊。不过我也明白，男生到了这个年纪……”  
“等下，你说的该不会是那两盒东西吧？我没有放在床底下啊……咳咳——”剑持刀也过于激动，话还没说完就开始咳嗽起来。  
“为什么会是这个反应，该不会真的有什么不方便让我看见的东西藏在这个房间里吧！？”伏见学的话语里参杂着尖锐的笑声，上半身趴在床上，咧着嘴笑着看着剑持刀也。剑持刀也沉默了一阵子，啪地一下关上房间门口前的开关，房间顿时暗了下来，只留下床头柜上的小台灯发出的昏暗的暖黄色灯光，他把门轻轻关上，顺便上了锁。  
“求求你不要生气。”  
“你的恶作剧也太无聊了，连吐槽的价值都没有。”  
剑持刀也走向自己的床，坐在床边，背对着另一侧的伏见学，拉开床头柜的抽屉，将放在最上面用来打掩护的笔记本全拿出来，放在柜子上。  
“现在这种玩笑你都懒得吐槽了，至少也‘啧’一下也好啊，搞不懂你是不喜欢这种恶作剧还是只是习惯了。”伏见学打开手机设定闹钟后，躺到被褥里，盖好被子，朝墙的方向侧躺。  
“等下等下，你这就睡了吗，我找这么多借口没让你像平时一样睡沙发而是进来我房间里一起睡是为了什么？”  
“不是因为天冷了害怕我着凉吗?”伏见学翻了个身，面向床的方向。  
"怎么可能！只要动动脑子就知道我肯定是别有用心啊！不然怎么会趁着隔壁房间我哥和我姐都不在的时候，才专门把你叫过来留宿啊！"  
伏见学爬起来，惊讶地望向剑持刀也，随后移开眼神，望向墙边。  
“啊……啊，是买了新的游戏对吗？那现在要一起玩吗？”  
“喂，你绝对是猜到我的意思了吧，不要装傻。”  
剑持刀也将藏在床头柜抽屉里的东西扔到床上，两盒全新未拆封的安全套被在床上反弹后，掉落在坐在床边的被褥上的伏见学的膝盖上。伏见学拿起这两盒安全套，纸盒外未撕开的塑胶薄膜在昏黄的灯光下少许反光，两盒小规格3片装的盒子，规格和系列都不一样，纸盒上有明显被压过的痕迹。  
“压痕是因为电车上太多人了，放背包里的盒子和其他东西挤在了一起所以就变成这样了。”  
“哈……原来说要把感冒传染给我指的是这个意思吗。”伏见学的高速吐槽掺杂着笑声，难以听清他在说什么。“刀也さん该不会是坐电车跑到不同地方的店里专门去买这两盒东西吧？”  
“要是被认识的人看见的话绝对很尴尬啊！假如在同一家店里面买的话也一定会被店员觉得‘这个人是不知道自己大小所以两种尺寸都买回去尝试一下吧?’，我做不到在店员如此怜悯的目光下掏钱付账。”  
“但是现在高中生买安全套不也是很平常吗？你看，像很多……”  
“我和那些满脑子只有这种事的笨蛋高中生不一样。”  
“刀也さん没资格说别人吧。专门把我叫来不也是为了做这种事吗？明明来我家做的话，这些东西我都会准备好，也不需要像现在这样有那么多顾忌。”  
自从伏见学搬出去自己住之后，两个人的亲密行为就有了一个安定的场所。毕竟两个人都觉得一起进爱情旅馆的话可能有被其他人发现的危险，再加上其中一方还是未成年，实在不太方便进入这类敏感地方。平日在剑持刀也家也不可能放肆做出亲密行为，在家人的眼里，伏见学只是个偶尔过来玩的朋友，虽然每次拜访过后家里都会有人感冒，大家也在私下开玩笑地称呼他为“生化袭击”，但也还是很欢迎他来做客。唯一能安心地亲密接触的地方，就只有伏见学的住所，但毕竟对方家并不是专门做这些事的地方，只让自己的房间继续保持没被玷污的状态，总感觉有什么地方很奇怪。要在自己的房间进行禁忌行为，只有抓住难得哥哥姐姐晚上都不在家的这次机会，也就是今晚。  
“你家又不是爱情旅馆，偶尔来我房间做一次不好吗？”  
“爱情旅馆！不要把他们关联在一起啊！”伏见学捂着嘴，拼命压住自己尖厉的笑声，“被发现的话怎么办啊……总不能说是在进行保健教育实践吧？”  
“那不被发现就可以了。”  
剑持刀也从床头柜最深处取出一小包正方状的类似试用装的物品，坐到靠向伏见学的床边，示意伏见学伸出手，将手里的东西放在伏见学手心上。  
“润滑剂试用装……你从哪儿弄来这种东西的啊。”  
“……问我哥拿的，我做了好多天的心理斗争。”  
伏见学趴在剑持刀也膝盖上，发出了熟悉的像魔女般的笑声。剑持刀也握住拳头，往伏见学头上轻敲几下，对方笑得更欢了，整个肩膀随着笑声的高低起伏一并抖动。剑持刀也抓住伏见学两侧翘起的头发，强迫对方抬起头来，两人对望，伏见学眯起了眼，咧开的嘴笑得合不上。  
“刀也さん这么认真准备的话，我根本拒绝不了啊。”  
剑持刀也双手抚上伏见学的脸，往内用力挤了一下，将伏见学那令人火大的笑容挤走。这个嬉皮笑脸的人根本没有体会到自己的用心良苦，虽说先筑起反腐向营业高墙的人的确是自己，而且到现在也没有放弃这个宗旨，但看到对方和别的人变得要好的话，总有一种难以形容的不快感，像有异物被塞在心里一样，磕得难受。  
对方是对女孩子也感兴趣的人，在大学里看到处在自己好球区的短发女孩经过时，也会看入迷。退一步即使两个人回到朋友关系，他在现实中身边也有要好得一起熬夜做傻事的大学朋友，自己的不可取代性是多少，剑持刀也自己也不清楚。不安感不知从什么时候被不经意放大，现在这段关系就像是一直握住手中的玻璃球，即使不被别有用心的人抢走，也有可能因为自己一不留神放开了手，就掉落在地变得粉碎，无法弥补回去。一方面很厌恶自己的不安心态，另一方面又无法阻止这种心态产生，剑持刀也数个夜晚在这张床上辗转反侧，但这无名的不安感就像雾一般，到了第二天早上在社交软件和对方交流的时候，便会被太阳驱散。  
伏见学双手抓住对方捧着自己的脸的双手手腕并往下拉，像是在捕食猎物一般，紧紧地盯着剑持刀也。剑持刀也的目光被紧紧地吸引住，两个人的脸慢慢凑近，伏见学将脸伸到剑持刀也面前，嘴唇靠近嘴唇，先是轻轻地触碰后立刻分开，反复几次后，再紧贴在一起，上下轻轻摩擦，也不知是谁先开始进一步的进攻，由单纯地触碰变成相互吮吸。伏见学伸出舌头，舔舐剑持刀也的前齿，剑持刀也非常配合地将嘴张得更开，舌头朝外伸出，与伏见学的舌头接触，本应温热柔软的舌头因用力伸长而变得有攻击性，舌头与舌头的相互摩擦让互相接触的舌面与舌头底面快速燃起瘙痒感，剑持刀也忍不住将舌头缩回，咽下分泌过多差点溢出口腔的唾沫。  
“刀也さん，闭上眼。”  
伏见学将鼻子凑近剑持刀也的耳朵根部，鼻腔内呼吸产生的气流打落在耳朵根部的位置，洗发液和沐浴露的香味与男子高中生充满着活力的独特气味混合在一起，形成独特而又让人沉迷的味道，伏见学松开紧握住对方手腕的手，一只手搭上剑持刀也的侧腹，另一只手环抱住剑持刀也的腰身，伸出舌头舔舐剑持刀也的耳朵根部，再一口含住耳垂，保持住唇部包含住耳垂的状态，用舌头小幅度颤动挑动耳垂。  
剑持刀也将手搭在伏见学的肩上，闭上眼后只能感受到床边有来自床头灯唯一的光源，他感觉到伏见学的双唇放开了自己的耳垂，换为舌头压着耳垂向上移动，上下舔舐耳廓，再沿着耳轮进一步深入，停留在洞口处，用舌面按压后松开，缩回舌头后再次进攻。舌尖侵入洞口内尽情舔舐，不间断的水声与口腔和舌头发出的黏糊声响环绕着剑持刀也的整个耳朵，剑持刀也感觉自己的脑袋像是被什么东西直接敲击一般，逐渐失去了思考能力。一开始的不适感消退后，像是有什么东西要从身体最深处的地方被勾出来一样。剑持刀也大脑逐渐融化，臀部与脊椎尾部的肌肉不受控地小幅度跳动，全身不断上升的热度向腹部汇聚。他不自觉地夹紧双腿，生怕对方发现自己胯下的状况已经开始失常。  
“刀也さん。”  
“咿！——”耳边突然传来伏见学用平时少见的低音轻声呼喊自己的名字，剑持刀也被吓得浑身颤抖了一下，用力推开伏见学。  
“诶……？这么不愿意吗？”  
“刚刚我只是被吓到了！不要用那种声音突然喊我名字啊！”  
“就是平常说话的声音嘛，刀也さん耳朵是弱点吗。”伏见学牵上剑持刀也的手，“还是说刀也さん太沉迷于刚刚那个过程，才会被吓到？”  
“……的确很舒服，突然明白为什么那么多人喜欢听这种直播了。”  
“下次要一起来尝试吗？双声道直播。”  
“那种献媚的事我才不干，你就自己拿人头麦念台词去讨好听众吧。”  
“说得真过分啊，明明你后来也有看这个的回播。”  
“……只是看你最后怎样进行联动告知而已。”  
伏见学再次凑近剑持刀也的耳边，朝耳朵里缓缓吹气。  
“剑持刀也专用双声道，要再体验一次吗?”  
“这什么？女性向的垃圾手游的宣传台词吗？好土。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈……别说是垃圾手游啊！”  
剑持刀也笑着向后躺倒在床上，张开双臂，伏见学爬上床，伏在剑持刀也身上，继续舔舐剑持刀也的耳朵后侧，手往下滑，伸进剑持刀也的上衣内，抚摸着对方平滑的腰部，向上移动至肋骨的部分，手掌左右抚摸，但仅止于此不再向前。  
“再磨蹭的话今晚就要结束了哦？”  
“刀也さん想让我怎么做？”  
“像往常一样不就可以了吗？”剑持刀也说罢便脱下自己的衣服，随意叠好后放在一旁，早已兴奋起来的乳首即使在昏暗的灯光下也显得引人注目，他起身脱下了自己的裤子，将裤子扔在伏见学的被褥上，保持着只穿着黑色平角裤的状态跪立在躺在床上的伏见学身上。伏见学伸手抚上剑持刀也的胸部，长期练剑道所锻炼出的紧实胸肌比想象中要更有料一些，结实而精细的肌肉摸着让人很有安心感，伏见学的拇指指腹轻轻按压对方的突起，乳首部分越发变得挺立。  
“都和你说过了，这里没有什么感觉。”  
“假如能让他们变得有感觉就好了。”  
“好可怕，你想对他们做什么？”  
伏见学伸出舌头，舌尖在乳晕附近打转，再用舌尖抵住突起的位置，逆时针舔舐整个部分。  
“感觉像是在被狗舔手指。”  
“这么说也太过分了吧！”  
伏见学赌气用虎牙在突起处边缘轻轻摩擦，再用门牙轻轻咬住，向外拉扯。剑持刀也倒吸了口凉气，抓住对方肩膀的手稍稍用力，伏见学的手搭上了剑持刀也的大腿外侧，向上移动，手指从下方伸入内裤边缘，再用手掌轻轻摩擦臀部肌肉。另一只手直接隔着内裤，抚摸剑持刀也半挺立着的部位，布料与敏感部位的摩擦让剑持刀也的呼吸变得紊乱，胸前在被伏见学吮吸的位置虽说不上有快感，却开始有种说不上舒服却也不令人讨厌的奇怪感觉，但自从上方的突起被服务后，下半身的快感比平时要来得更强。剑持刀也连忙推开了伏见学，生怕自己会被打开什么奇怪的开关。  
“……内裤里面感觉有点难受。”剑持刀也试图分散伏见学对自己上半身的注意，指了指自己下面，布料已经被前列腺液打湿，内裤被完全撑起，就连里面的东西的形状也能看得一清二楚。伏见学脱下剑持刀也的内裤，挺立的前端直直地对着伏见学，因充血而变成桃红色龟头从包皮里露出，粘膜在昏暗的灯光下散发着诱惑色彩。伏见学松开剑持刀也的乳首，开始转为服务对方的下半身。用食指撩拨开剑持刀也不算浓密的阴毛，再用食指与中指夹住根部，另一只手抚慰柔软的阴囊，时而用力按压，时而轻轻揉搓。  
“刀也さん平时在房间里会自己解决吗？”  
“……肯定会啊。”  
“机会难得，我想看看刀也さん是怎么做的。”  
“现在?”  
“现在，可以吗？”  
“……真是拿你没办法。”  
剑持刀也拿起放在床头的枕头，将枕头立起来，背靠着枕头坐下，双腿自然张开，手碰上自己的生殖器后，迟疑了一下，看见伏见学热切期待着的目光，又将手放在上面，开始了抚慰自己的生殖器。右手抓住自己的茎部，缓缓揉搓，直到前端逐渐冒出透明液体后，将前列腺液往下抹，上下缓慢撸动主体部分，另一只手抓住放在一旁的枕头。剑持刀也看着下体在自己的手中逐渐变得坚硬，前端时不时随着手部运动渗出前列腺液，桃红色的龟头因沾着液体闪着充满暗示意味的反光。他抬头瞄了一眼伏见学，盘腿坐在床上紧紧地盯着自己的脸，裤裆里的突起也没有特意遮挡，也有可能是过于专注盯着自己的脸，压根没注意到下半身的情况。一旦意识到对方所有注意力都在自己身上，心脏跳动频率就开始无意义地加快，剑持刀也迅速抓起枕头，挡住自己的脸。  
“刀也さん一个人做的时候也喜欢用枕头捂住脸吗？”  
“为什么就只有我一个人脱光了，而你却还完完整整穿着衣服在旁边看着。啊？是想表现自己的余裕吗？”声音被枕头挡住有些模糊，但伏见学大致猜测到了对方大概也和自己一样，感到了羞耻。剑持刀也用来捂住脸的枕头被伏见学拉下，见到同样连耳朵也通红着的脸，剑持刀也顿时安心了不少。剑持刀也放下枕头，伸手抓住伏见学衣服下摆，把对方的衣服脱下。  
“这样不就看不到刀也さん自己一个人做的样子了吗？”  
“下次再说吧，我等不及了。”  
说罢便将手伸向伏见学的裤头上，拉下裤子，灰色的内裤被里面膨胀的东西撑起，比想象中状况的要变得更为糟糕。剑持刀也抚摸上伏见学的下体，即便是隔着布料，也能感受到对方的兴奋与炽热，他的手揉搓着对方的挺立，伏见学看着剑持刀也的半张着的嘴唇，自然地伸过去，咬住剑持刀也的下唇，一边接吻一边将对方压在身下。剑持刀也拉下伏见学的内裤，内容物从布料里弹出，他抓住对方的茎部，与自己的紧密贴合，一只手半握着两个人的下体，上下抚慰。另一只手则伸到床的下方，将刚刚扔给伏见学的润滑液拾起。伏见学顺手接过剑持刀也手中的润滑剂，将枕头放在对方臀部下方，掰开臀部的肌肉，后穴暴露在空气中。  
“能自己支撑住吗？”  
“这种微妙的羞耻感是怎么回事，ガクくん就是想借着这次机会去一次性满足之前的所有色情幻想吧。”  
“这说法太过分了吧！这种需要两只手撕开的润滑剂当然是你自己将屁股掰开我才方便倒进去润滑啊！”  
“还将详细要怎么做描述出来……平时做着清爽直播的阳光形象之下除了黑暗就是喜欢看恋人做些不情愿做的事吃瘪的样子。”  
“专门把我叫过来做这种事的到底是谁啊，虽然我也很高兴就是了。”  
剑持刀也看见伏见学不好意思的喜悦表情，前脚掌踢了踢对方的手，抬高臀部，双手掰开自己的屁股，把头扭到一边不愿意看对方的脸。只听到包装被撕开的声音，等了一阵子后，有些比想象中要温暖的液体低落在自己的后穴上，应该是对方用手接住稍稍捂热一些后才倒下在自己的臀部上。部分液体顺着缝隙向下流，但很快被对方的手指拦截住，往上抹回去。他感觉到对方的手指在自己后穴周边顺时针打转，像是在按摩，等到自己放松后再将中指缓慢伸入，慢速抽插了两三次后，将中指完全抽离出来，再旋转着将中指插入，在自己体内划圈的中指压迫直肠内壁，虽没有触碰到那个最期待的位置，但也极大地提高了全身的期待。伏见学手心朝上，将食指与中指并列伸入，慢慢将手指一般抽出，再快速将手指完全没入并向上按压。  
“嗯——！”剑持刀也的腰部突然向上拱起，意识到自己发出较大的声音后，立刻捂住嘴。  
“真的能进行下去吗？才刚开始就发出这么大的声音的话，等下叔叔阿姨会被吵醒的吧？”  
“刚刚那个……刚刚那个只是意外！不要怀疑我的忍耐力，快点继续。”剑持刀也说完后继续捂住自己的嘴，示意伏见学继续。  
伏见学用食指与中指抵住那块与柔软内壁稍微触感有些不同的位置，先是轻轻划圈式的摩擦，后转为小幅度快速朝上勾动，剑持刀也的身体开始止不住颤抖，臀部不经意间向上抬高，嘴因为被自己的手捂住，只能从鼻腔内流出少许鼻音与逐渐急促的呼吸声。伏见学加重了手指向上勾动的力度，小幅抽动手指，大力按压前列腺的位置，另一只手抚慰剑持刀也早已挺立起的前端。巨大的刺激让剑持刀也的鼻腔内哼出的声音更频繁，他连忙用另一只手抓住正在抚慰自己前端的伏见学的手，试图阻止对方给自己施予更大的刺激，但伏见学的食指与中指却加大了进攻的力度。  
剑持刀也的双腿突然开始止不住地颤抖，下半身的力气像是全部要被抽走一样，大腿内测持续发抖，双腿不自觉大幅岔开，浑身的血液仿佛都在往下半身处快速涌动，不明的波动在冲击着脊椎尾骨与大脑中枢，而他所有的注意力都只能集中在捂住自己的嘴上。头脑一片空白，全身大幅度抽搐，也不清楚自己有没有不留神发出了很大的声音，直到像是要淹没自己的潮汐完全退去，他才敢放下捂住嘴巴的手，大口大口呼吸新鲜空气。  
“刀也さん刚刚该不会是……”  
“ガクくん，不要两边一起碰，刺激太大了。”  
“不快点结束的话很容易被别人发现的吧？”  
“……那要进来吗？”  
剑持刀也张开双腿，掰开了臀部肌肉，再次将后穴露出。  
“刀也さん，不要那么着急嘛。”  
“给我有点有点危机感，我们现在可是处在被发现的话就很危险的状态哦？你还在那里磨磨蹭蹭，这样要做到什么时候。”  
伏见学抽出手指，将剩余不多的润滑剂再次挤在剑持刀也的后穴，三根手指合并伸入其中，确认剑持刀也已经准备就绪后，接过剑持刀也刚刚拆开塑胶膜的安全套盒子，取出其中一片，撕开后给自己戴上。  
“要我帮你吗？”  
“保健体育课有教过怎么戴。”剑持刀也刚想撕开包装，又放下，交给伏见学，“但还是让ガクくん来吧。”  
“结果不还是要我来嘛！真是的……”  
剑持刀也笑了笑，面向着伏见学坐着，干性高潮后，下半身依旧坚硬着。伏见学撕开了包装，确认正反面后，捏住安全套顶端突起，对准生殖器前端，再将余下的部分向下撸动，保证塑料薄膜与肌肤的紧密贴合。剑持刀也死死地盯着自己被触碰的地方，虽然无论是谁动手，只要是戴上了就好，但在自己的房间里让对方帮忙戴上安全套，总有一种精神上的极大的优越感。  
“在这里做床会发出吱吱呀呀的声音，到下面去吧。”剑持刀也爬下床，跪立在伏见学的床褥上，上半身趴在床边，面向墙将臀部撅起，伸手拍了拍床的边缘。伏见学爬下床，站到剑持刀也的背后，用拇指按压对方的后穴，刚容纳完三根手指的的后穴，像在邀请伏见学进入一样，吸引着伏见学的手指。  
“那我进去了哦？”  
剑持刀也点了点头，入口处被什么东西顶住，浅浅插入后停留了一阵子，腰部被对方的双手抓住，开始了小幅度的慢速抽插，入口处被细细摩擦。伏见学感觉到一阵紧缩，前端部分被紧紧吸住，即使是隔了一层塑胶薄膜，也能感受到剑持刀也体内的温暖与湿热。润滑剂在两个人的连接处因为抽动而发出了淫秽的水声，在寂静无声的房间内不断回响。伏见学最敏感的位置一直被对方最紧实的部分吮吸着，摩擦着冠状沟部分，虽然感觉对方还需要更多时间适应，但一直只刺激这个部分，即便对自己的持久力有信心，他可没有信心能支撑到让对方也一同抵达高潮的时间。  
“嗯……哈……”  
剑持刀也的呼吸完全被打乱，他张开嘴巴，不断用嘴吸气呼气，将所有声音止于喉咙深处，忍住不让声带振动，只偶尔发出较大的吸气声。伏见学靠近剑持刀也，从背后环抱住对方，剑持刀也转过头看着伏见学，双方的嘴唇不自觉贴近，触碰，吮吸，然后放开。剑持刀也感觉到伏见学在逐渐深入自己的体内，他听着伏见学的呼吸也变得粗重起来，时而发出听上去感到很舒服的喘息声。一股满足感充满了剑持刀也的体内，不仅是物理上，更是心理上，能邀请对方在自己房间内结合在一起真是一个不错的选择。  
伏见学往内部缓缓深入，他记得刚刚手指碰到的地方，大概在印象中的位置探索了一阵，自己的前端在触碰到某个与其他柔软地方不同的区域的时候，下体就会感受到肉壁的收缩。他确定那里就是前列腺，对准那一小片栗子大小的区域，缓慢抽动，龟头与前列腺相互摩擦。他能感受到怀里的剑持刀也胸腔因为急速呼吸而不断颤动，他趁机抚摸上了剑持刀也比刚刚变得更挺立的乳首，先是用食指按压，再用食指与中指之间的中缝摩擦乳首的上下两侧，虽然看不到对方的表情，但从身下人不断紧缩的后穴看来，应该是不讨厌被触碰那块区域。他改用食指与拇指揉搓对方胸前突出的两点，时而小力按捏，时而往下轻轻按压，在身下人完全被微型电流刺激的快感侵蚀的时候，突然用力捏着两边突起往外拉扯。  
“嗯！！！”  
“刀也さん，声音。”  
“嗯……抱歉。”剑持刀也拍开伏见学抚弄着自己乳首的双手，将床上的枕头拿到自己面前，前胸压在枕头上，双臂抱住枕头，嘴抵在枕头上，试图用枕头压抑住自己的声音。但即便如此，依然有许多细碎的呻吟声从喉咙深处不断流出。剑持刀也晃动着自己的腰部，配合着伏见学的运动刺激自己最敏感的地方，他感觉缠绕着腹部与尾龙骨区域的骚麻感已经蔓延到了大腿内侧处，但依然不够，他还想感受曾经在伏见学身下体会多次的那种被推到最高峰的味道。他挑衅似的在对方快要退出自己体内的时候紧紧缩紧，括约肌的突然紧缩挤压住冠状沟，让伏见学不禁也发出了呻吟，他回头扬起嘴角看了伏见学一眼，绿色的双眸里满是“你也发出了声音。”的挑衅。伏见学一手握住剑持刀也的前端，随着腰部前后动作大力撸动着剑持刀也的茎部，不能发出声音的限制让剑持刀也比平时要更为兴奋，下半身无法控制的持续颤动让大腿开始脱力，他保持着双膝跪地的动作将双腿岔得更开，这样大概能更省力一些，但在另一位参与者眼中看来这无疑就是一种邀请，伏见学干脆放开了对方的阴茎，两手抓住对方的胯部，像在使用解决欲望的性爱道具一般，用比平时更快的速度抽插，龟头突起划过前列腺，时不时因为抽插角度的改变对前列腺造成挤压。剑持刀也感觉骚麻感早从脊髓顺着神经，蔓延到肢体末梢的最边缘部分，他把脸朝下压在枕头上，手忍不住开始套弄自己的前端，一股巨大的力量聚集在腹部，他感觉这块无形的东西在叫嚣着要喷发出来，他加快了手中的套弄动作，一切都准备好，就像运动员在起跑线上做好预备动作等待裁判发射信号一般，伏见学却突然停了下来，保持着插入动作向床的另一端伸手迅速关掉小台灯。但这突然而来的大幅度动作却不经意大力按压到那个位置，让剑持刀也的身体错误以为是起跑信号。  
“呃……啊……嗯啊！！”  
“刀也さん，嘘。”伏见学在耳边的轻声低语加重了体内力量的涌出，剑持刀也感觉自己的意识被抽离，充满了情欲的喘息逐渐拔高，即便自己有意识到必须要压抑着声音，但就是无法做到，全身的抽动根本无法被停止。伏见学连忙大力捂住了剑持刀也的嘴，整个人压在剑持刀也身上，希望枕头能将多余的声音也一并压住。但是剑持刀也的大脑早就被快感的不断冲击给扰乱得无法思考，伏见学刚刚在耳边低声呼喊自己的名字，更是给自己已经融化的大脑来了最后一击，他感觉整个人被推上了最高峰，全身痉挛的感觉让他感到身体像是有一只无形的手在抽出储存在自己腹部的所有力量，他的手无力地扶着自己的阴茎，下体有什么东西在不断涌出，他知道那不是精液，但也明白那不是尿液，但就像是自己的体内有什么东西化为了液体，未经大脑允许便滴滴答答地流到了安全套里边。  
“刀也さん，求你了，安静点，外面有人。”伏见学紧张地竖起耳朵听着门外的脚步声，门外的人大概是察觉到了这里的房间有奇怪动静，穿着拖鞋走动的声音逐渐往这边靠近，停留了一下，又往远处离开。伏见学很想继续留意继极小的水倒入玻璃杯后的声音后还有没有关上门的声音，但剑持刀也保持着被插入的状态完全瘫软着趴在床上的状况与他偷偷继续以最小幅度抖动腰部的动作让伏见学根本没办法集中精神，他看着依旧被捂住嘴的剑持刀也，对方紧皱着眉头，喘着粗气，绿色的眼眸半眯失去焦距，他转头看了伏见学一眼，眼里满是情欲。  
“抱歉。”伏见学放开捂住对方的手，上面沾了许多对方高潮时不经意流出的唾液。剑持刀也喘着气，还没回过神，他感觉所有和伏见学有接触的地方，神经知觉都和被放大了一样，敏感了许多倍。  
“……ガクくん，我有在努力压抑着声音哦。”  
“说什么呢，刚刚差点被发现了好吗！吓死我了！”  
剑持刀也牵住伏见学的手，将对方的手搭在自己的腰上。  
“但是还没结束不是吗？”  
“刀也さん今天怎么那么奇怪……”  
剑持刀也也不回答，只是默默看着伏见学，伏见学叹了口气，趴在了剑持刀也身上，低头亲吻剑持刀也的太阳穴与眼角。  
“不做吗?”  
"做。"  
他牵起了剑持刀也的手，手心对着对方的手背，手指与手指相扣。保持着一只手与剑持刀也手指相扣，另一只手环抚摸着对方前端的姿势，缓缓动起了腰部。伏见学大概察觉到了剑持刀也今天的执念，的确有时候他会有一些不懂为什么的固执，但一想到是因为自己才会变成这个样子，就连这种麻烦的地方也一并毫无必要地变得可爱了起来。  
深夜在剑持刀也的房间里做这种事，与其说有被剑持父母发现的紧张感，更多的是侵占了剑持刀也最后的私人空间的满足感。剑持刀也是一个谈话能力很高的人，无论是作为主播还是作为一个普通的高中男生，他总能很快地和别人聊上天。虽然自己目前是最接近他的人，虽然互相是对方唯一的搭档，但只要一想到假如当时和剑持刀也一起作为直播主出道的不是自己，而是其他人的话，自己还能和现在一样在他心中处于这个地位吗？无论怎么乐观考虑，得出的否定结果总是让伏见学感到自己只是运气好占据了天时地利才能和对方成为这种关系。剑持刀也的房间这个对于双方而言都像是最后的堡垒的东西，像是一个证明，在这个私人空间里冒着被家里人发现的危险结合，就像是剑持刀也在试图努力向自己证明些什么一样，具有独特的意义。  
“刀也さん。”  
“怎么了？”  
“今晚你能邀请我，我真的非常开心。”  
“嗯，嗯。”剑持刀也只是移开了视线低声笑了笑，没有做出任何明确的回答。  
“刀也さん。”伏见学在剑持刀也耳边轻轻低语。  
“又怎么了？”  
“刀也さん。”  
“你想说什么？”  
“就是很想叫一下你的名字。”  
“我的名字不叫‘刀也さん’吧？”  
伏见学没有立刻回应，剑持刀也听到了对方抽了一下鼻子的声音，喉咙里传来轻微的哽咽声和极从鼻腔里发出的笑意。  
“真的可以这么叫吗？”  
剑持刀也也没有直接回应，只是发出了令人听着很愉悦的笑声，反握著伏见学的手，伏见学立刻紧紧地回握住对方，将剑持刀也抱得更紧。  
“……刀也。”剑持刀也全身震了一下，嘴角止不住上扬，全身被轻飘飘的感觉围拢着。  
伏见学没有叫第二次，而是沉默地紧抱着剑持刀也，加快了下半身的运动。他舔舐着剑持刀也的耳朵，知道对方在期待自己叫第二声，但却不好意思叫出口。虽然很想这个时候尽情地拥吻着对方，但一想到现在自己的表情一定很糟糕，他就不敢将身下趴着因为自己的抽插小幅颤抖的人的脸转过来，万一黑暗不能完全遮盖住自己因喜悦与羞耻混杂而变得奇怪的表情，肯定会被对方嘲笑至少三个月时间。  
伏见学下半身按照自己习惯使用的速度前后运动，感受着对方时不时因摩擦到敏感位置而收缩，比起生理上的满足感，在对方房间里呼喊着对方名字和对方享受着这段只属于两个人的时光，心理上被更大满足感充斥着。伏见学在剑持刀也的体内不断冲击，对方不断紧缩的后穴与一并运动的腰部赋予了前端比需求更高的刺激。伏见学感觉到汇聚在前端的暖流越来越热，头脑被极大的快感与幸福感袭击而变得无法思考，只能将全身交给本能。他加快了冲击速度，低声的喘息混合着急促的呼吸声，剑持刀也每次在自己快要抽离出去的时候总会故意缩紧，像是要将自己液体一并榨出来。他紧贴着感受剑持刀也的絮乱呼吸，剑持刀也抓住伏见学的后脑勺，往自己的方向拉近。窗外传来了汽车经过的声音，车灯的光亮透过窗帘射入房间，双方满是潮红的脸与溢满了爱意的眼神都映在了对方的瞳孔里。两人闭上眼，互相掠夺着对方口中的空气，剑持刀也吮吸着伏见学的舌头，听着对方的呜咽声与下半身肉体碰撞的声音，故意发出较大的吮吸声。  
“哈……啊……刀也さん……要去了……”  
伏见学松开剑持刀也的手，两只手用力抓住对方的腰部进行最后的冲刺，将头埋在剑持刀也的颈窝里。剑持刀也享受着后面被冲撞的感觉，加快了手中套弄自己下体的速度，他紧紧蜷缩住脚趾，感觉自己也将准备和伏见学一并释放出来。  
“唔……！嗯……哈……哈……”射精的爽快感像将他推到了最高峰位置，有什么东西在他体内各处引爆，头脑像是在放烟花一样，听不见任何声音，他闭上眼，所有注意力集中在与剑持刀也链接的地方，极强的液体从精囊里涌出的感觉让他不禁更用力地抓住对方的腰部，最后用尽全力挺进对方的最深处，将自己的爱意与精液一并在对方体内喷发。  
伏见学感觉自己的所有感情都随着刚刚射出体内的液体一样灌注在剑持刀也体内，虽然理智上明白这些东西都被一层塑胶薄膜封锁住，但他依然这么希望着。伏见学两只手指捏住了安全套的根部退出了对方体内，小心翼翼地将安全套取下，迅速在开口处打了个结。他紧抱住剑持刀也，忽然意识到对方还没有到达终点。  
“啊抱歉，刀也さん我这就帮你……”  
“已经出来了。”剑持刀也拿着打好结的安全套，里面存着的白色液体随着剑持刀也左右甩的手一并晃动。  
“欸？什么时候，没注意到……”  
“刚刚，和你一起。哈哈哈哈哈，你这什么表情？”  
伏见学双手捂住自己的发着热下半张脸，紧闭起双眼，假如这里不是深夜的剑持家，他很可能就会叫了出来。  
“……感觉这么听上去就很有幸福感。虽然是第一次两个人同时抵达高潮，但以后也一起这样子吧。”  
“不要追求这种像少女漫画一样罗曼蒂克的东西。”剑持刀也抽出抽纸，擦拭股间多余的液体，指了指窗户，示意对方开窗冲淡房内的石楠花味道。窗外的路灯的光照进进房间内，隐约能看到彼此抿着嘴不好意思地笑着的脸。冷风吹进来，剑持刀也打了个喷嚏。  
“刀也さん，虽然现在才说，但是刀也さん的眼睛的颜色真的很好看呢。”  
“快把衣服穿上，不然你也会感冒。”剑持刀也也不知道该回答什么，一边穿着衣服，一边找掉落在床下的内裤。伏见学倒是很利落地穿好了衣服，自觉地躺回被褥里。  
“不上来睡吗？”  
“不，被发现的话会被怀疑的吧。”  
“也对。”  
剑持刀也面朝伏见学躺下，用绿色的眼睛看着同样面朝着自己睡的伏见学，他将手垂落在床边，伏见学毫不犹豫地伸手握住对方的手，剑持刀也看着笑了笑。  
“有什么好笑的！”  
“啊，没有，只是有种ガクくん终于成为了我的东西的感觉。”  
“什么意思？完全没明白……”  
“有点困了，睡吧。晚安。”  
“喂，剣持刀也！不要在这个时候卖关子啊！”  
月光透过打开的窗照在剑持刀也的脸上，被伏见学琥珀色的眼睛注视着很有安心感，他也静静地看着伏见学，眼皮招架不住困意，慢慢合上了绿色的双眼。  
真是一个很棒的夜晚，直觉告诉他，今晚会做个好梦。


End file.
